Love Quotes
by IwantE.C
Summary: This is a story about Caine and Diana. Actually it's not a real story. Just quotes. Check it out because I don't even get the point myself :D


**My favorit couple of the Gone series. I think they are made for each other. Some people still don't believe that they fit together but I knew that from the beginning. And I wanted everyone to know. So I wrote down parts of the books (all 3) where it's clear that they have feelings. Before I'm writing too much I better start with this story :D And be nice to me because my english is pretty bad... :)**

**Of course I don't own anything.**

**1 Gone**

He was handsome, even Sam noticed that. He had dark hair and dark eyes, not much different from Sam himself. He radiated confidence, but without arrogance or condescension. In fact he managed to seem genuinely humble even while standing alone, looking out over everyone else.  
„Hi, everyone", he said. „I'm Caine Soren. You probably figured out that I... we... are from Coates Academy. Either that or we all just have the same bad taste in clothing. I know there's a tradition of rivalry between the kids of Coates Academy and the kids of Perdido Beach. Well, that was the old days. It looks to me like we're all in this together. We all have the same problems now. And we should work together to deal with our problems, don't you think?"

One of the Coates kids, a dark-eyed, very beautiful girl, waylaid Sam and held out her hand. Sam took it. "I'm Diana." she said not letting his hand go. "Diana Ladris." Her midnight eyes met his and he wanted to look away, feeling awkward, but somehow could not. "Ah. Well, well. I guess we'd better go in. We don't want to leave Fearless Leader without followers."

Diana turned away, drifted past Caine, and whispered something in his ear. Caine's dark eyes swept across the shocked kids, seeming to size them up in turn. He formed a bare smile, and nodded imperceptibly at Diana. Caine led Drake and Diana down the aisle, past Sam, following Astrid and Little Pete from the church.

He reached for Diana's hand and, after a hesitation, she let him take it.

Amazingly, Caine took it from Diana. No threats, no attack on her, just seething and resentment and acceptance. He's in love with her, Sam realised with a shock. The times he had seen them together there had never been any outward sign of affection, but there was no other possible answer.

"What am I supposed to do? And, anyway, who do you think you are? You do whatever Caine says, same as me."  
"I know what I am, Jack. I'm not a very nice person." And Diana was beautiful.

Caine laughed, taunting whoever was on the other side of the door. "Is that you, Andrew? Is that you, thinking you can fight me? You've got your mojo working, Andrew. But you're still just second best."

"No, there is deception involved," Caine said. "A trick. A lie."  
"A seduction," Diana said. "Like one of those carnivorous plants that attracts the bug with perfume and bright colors and then..." She closed her hand around an imaginary bug.  
Caine seemed mesmerised by the frozen image. In a dreamy voice he said, "Is it possible to say no? That's the question. Can we say no to the bright flower? Can we say no... and survive?"

Caine's shoulders sagged. "You know, you could occasionally show some support. You know how I feel about you. But all you ever do is bust me."  
"What do you want to do? Get married?"  
Caine reddened, and Diana erupted in an unusually loud laugh. "You get that we're fourteen, right? I mean, I know you think you're the Napoleon of the FAYZ, but we're still kids."  
"Age is relative. I'm one of the two oldest people in the FAYZ. And the most powerful."  
She had bigger issues than to deal with Caine's puppy love. And that's all it was. Caine wasn't capable of real love, the deep kind, the kind that would grow over time. "Of course, neither am I," Diana muttered.  
He was the most charismatic person she'd ever known. He could have been a rock star. And clearly he thought he was in love with her. It was the reason he tolerated her impertinence.  
She supposed she liked him. They had been attracted to each other almost from the start. They had been friends... no, that wasn't quite the word. Accomplices. They had been accomplices since Caine had developed his powers. And when she showed even the slightest kindness towards him, a word of praise, an admiring nod, even, he would puff up and shine with some reflected light. It took so little to manipulate him. It didn't require real affection, just the hint of it. She had a protector who would do her bidding and ask nothing in return. Caine, despite his oversized ego, his looks, his charm, was terribly awkward with girls. He had never even tried to kiss her.  
"I think she must have been pretty cold. Nurse Temple. My so-called mother. Kind of like you, Diana."  
Diana made a rude sound. "Don't try to get deep, Caine. Who cares about your mommy issues?"  
"See what I mean? I'll bet she was just like you, Diana. Cold and selfish."

Caine took Diana's hand. When it was just the two of them, Caine and Diana, he drew her close in an awkward embrace.  
"What are you doing?," she demanded stiffly.  
"I'm probably going to die tonight."  
"That's kind of melodramatic, isn't it? One minute you're invincible and the next-"  
He interrupted her with a rushed, lunging kiss. She let him for a few seconds. Then she pushed him back, though not with enough force to free herself from his embrace.  
"What was that for?"  
"It's the least you owe me, isn't it?", Caine said. He sounded childish, needy.  
"I owe you?"  
"You owe me. Besides I thought you... you know."  
"You're not very good at this, are you?", Diana mocked.  
"What am I supposed to say? You're hot, alright?"  
Diana threw her head back and laughed. "I'm hot? That's what you want to tell me? One minute you're master of the FAYZ and the next minute you're like a pathetic kid going for his first kiss."  
His hand, fingers splayed, was in her face. For a long time they stood that way, frozen.

"Sorry, Sam. The bad girl ends up with the bad boy. It's the way the world works. Especially this world." She went to Caine.

**2 Hunger**

For the first time in weeks Caine focused on her face. She was beautiful, Diana Ladris was, with enormous dark eyes and long brown hair and a mouth that defaulted to smirk.  
"All that matters is I'm back," Caine said with all the bravado he could manage.  
Diana nodded. The movement caused her hair to fall forward, to caress her perfect cheek. Her eyes glittered moistly. But her lush lips still curled into an expression of distaste.

Only Diana was desperate enough to stay and change Caine's soiled sheets and spoon-feed him soup.  
"You look good, Caine," Drake said.  
"I look like hell."

"How are you at keeping secrets?" Diana asked. She made her voice casual, but she stared hard into Orsay's eyes, hoping she would get the message, hoping she knew how great a danger she was in.

Caine didn't deny it. "I'm in love with you, Diana. You took care of me these last three months. I don't want you to be hurt."  
"Listen, you sad excuse for a human being, I had a choice. Sam offered me that choice after he kicked your butt. I could have gone with him. It would have been the smart move. I would have been safe from Drake. And I wouldn't have had to put up with you trying to paw me every time you felt lonely. And I would definitely be eating better. I chose to go with you."  
Caine sat up straighter. He leaned toward her. His eyes made his intentions clear.  
"Oh, here we go." Diana rolled her eyes.  
But when he kissed her, she let him. And after a few seconds of stony indifference she kissed him back. Then she put her palm on his bare chest and shoved him back onto his pillow. "That's enough."  
"Not nearly enough, but I guess it will have to do," Caine said.

"I don't leave people alone when they screw with me," Caine said. "Useful information, Diana."

Then, as if arguing with her own reflection, she said, "You never smile, anyway."  
Diana was... lost.  
Diana was... hungry.

"Oh, Jack. No. Caine forgave me. You know how he is. He gets mad, but really he's very forgiving." Diana chose not to argue that point.

Caine twisted halfway in his seat to see Diana. Her nearly bald head was distracting. It had the strange effect of focusing his attention on her eyes and lips. He winked at her. Diana said nothing. "Nobody's worried but you, Diana," Caine said.

Caine felt Diana's hand on his arm.

Drake spun around, standing face-to-face with Diana. He bared his teeth and roared at her, roared like an animal, spit flying.  
"Keep your girlfriend out of my face!" Drake bellowed at Caine.  
Caine looked coldly at Drake.

He looked at Diana. Her eyes were windows on darkness.

Diana sighed. "Puppy love," she said.

It hurt him to see the dawning realization in Diana's eyes as he said the words, "He's hungry in the dark."  
Diana gave voice to Caine's own thoughts. "Poor Caine," she said, "you poor screwed-up boy."

Satan walked the earth in this evil trinity of Caine, Drake, and Diana.

Caine loved Diana's hair.

"No one's loyal to you, Caine," Diana said, "Drake is itching to take you down. No one at Coates is bushing to bail you out. You only have one person who actually cares about you."  
"You?" Diana didn't answer.

Diana, bless her twisted heart, immediately saw what Caine was doing. He turned away from Drake and winked at Diana, who kept her expression carefully blank.

Diana began laughing. "We're sitting in the dark, willing to sell our souls for another peppermint, with enough uranium to give a terrorist a wet dream. No, nothing's funny about that." Diana forced herself to stand up. She went to Caine and put her hand on his shoulder. "Caine."  
"Don't start," Caine said.  
"You don't have to do this," Diana said.  
Caine covered his face with his hands. Diana's heart leaped. She wanted Caine stopped. She did not want him killed.

Diana, the witch who has brought all this horror to Jack, was beside Caine.

"Do this, and you will die, Caine," Diana pleaded. "Do it, and I'll die. Stop, Caine. Don't do it."

Caine walked on wobbly legs to Diana. He knelt beside her. She wasn't moving. He put his ear next to her lovely mouth. He heard no sounds of breathing. But when he laid his palm on her back, he felt the slightest rise and fall. Gently he rolled her over. The damage to the side of her head was awful to the touch. He couldn't see clearly, tears filled his eyes, but he felt a warm slipperiness where her temple should be smooth. A sob escaped from him. "Sam," Caine said calmly, not taking his eyes off the dark form of Diana, "if you're going to kill me, go ahead. Now would be a good time." Sam said nothing. "So. This is the end," Caine said dully. He stroked Diana's cropped hair. "I love her. Did you know that, Sam?"

**3 Lies**

Caine said, "Carry your own meat."

"Why do we go on, Caine?" Diana asked. "Why not just lie down and die. Or you... you could..." The way she looked at him made him sick.  
"No, Diana. No. I'm not going to do that."  
"You'd be doing me a favour," Diana whispered.  
"You can't. We're not beat yet."  
"Yeah. I wouldn't want to miss this party," Diana said.  
"You can't leave me."  
"We're all leaving. All of us. Into town to be taken out one by one. Or stay here and starve. Or step outside as soon as we get our chance."  
"I saved your life," he added, and hated himself for begging. "I..."  
"You have a plan," Diana said dryly.  
"It's all I've got, Diana. That, and you."

"What _can_ you do?"  
"This," Caine said. Brother leaped up, but it was like he hit a brick wall. Caine threw him casually through the window.

If there was any freak as dangerous as Sam, it was Caine. More dangerous. There was nothing Caine wouldn't do.  
"Freak!" Zil spat.  
"Why, yes. Yes, I am," Caine said. "I'm the freak who can smack you against the ceiling until you're nothing but a skin sack full of goo."

And Diana was Diana. The only face he wanted to see now.

She had enough strength to keep up, but barely. And she hated herself for having that strength. And hated Caine for giving it to her. For what he had done.

They had one chance, one chance only.

"Now that," Caine shouted, "was a mistake, Zil."

Caine could look at her openly now without having to pretend he wasn't.

The day would come when it would be very good to know that.

Caine wouldn't let her drown, of course. Then Caine would be all alone. He would raise her up out of the water. She couldn't drown until Caine was gone, and then she might as well because, as sad as it was to realise, he was all she had. The two of them. Sick puppies. Twisted, arrogant, cruel and cold, both of them. How could she love someone like that? How could he? Process of elimination? Neither of them could find anyone else? Even the nastiest, ugliest species found mates. Flies found mates. Worms, well, who knew? Probably. The point being...

Diana exchanged a look with Caine.

"Most people lie," Diana said.  
"But not you, Diana. Not to me."

Caine would find them eventually. And he _was_ the kind who killed. Her true love.

Diana grabbed his arm, thought better of it, and reached for his face. "Let them go, Caine," Diana pleaded.  
"Why, Diana? Why do you betray me?"  
"Betray you?" Diana laughed. "Betray you? I've been with you every day, every hour, from the start of this nightmare!"  
Caine looked at her. "But you hate me, anyway."  
"No, you sick, stupid creep, I love you. I shouldn't. I shouldn't. You're sick inside, Caine, sick! But I love you."  
Caine cocked an eyebrow. "Then you must love what I do. Who I am."  
She stepped away from him. "I've helped you when I could, Caine. I've done all of it. I kept you alive and changed your filthy crap-stained sheets when the darkness held you. I betrayed Jack for you. I've betrayed everyone for you. I ate... God forgive me, I ate human flesh to stay with you, Caine!"  
Something flickered in Caine's cold graze.  
"I won't stay with you for this," Diana said. She took another step back. But it was one step too many. She stopped fighting and toppled backwards of the cliff.  
It all happened in a heartbeat. Diana stopped in mid-air. The helicopter was released from Caine's grip. Diana was thrown more than lifted back on the grass.

**That's it :]**

**Oh, and if you think: hey, it's not like that in the book! Then I tell you now that I just wrote the important sentences and left some out. Also, if you want to know the pages of the quotes just ask me :)**


End file.
